Narusaku Accident
by ErO-SeN1N
Summary: naruto was coming back from training and on the way...an accident...changed his life...///ONESHOT///


Narusaku Accident

**Narusaku Accident**

It was a hot summer day...Naruto was coming back from the lake ,where he was having a little training session(he was swimming 400km in the water).He was now 18 years old .Its been 3 years since he retried Sasuke .Many things have changed for these years .Now all from the rookie nine are jounins and Neji ,Naruto ,Sasuke and Shino where ANBU .Sasuke killed Itachi ,and shortly after that understood that he killed the whole clan for the protection of the village and decided to be like his brother-one of the most loyal ninja's of Konoha !

Soon Akatsuki was after Naruto ,he ran far from Konoha for its protection .He was strong,very strong and Akatsuki knew this,because of that all of them were after him at once.Naruto was one of the strongest people alive but he couldn't beat the whole akatsuki alone.Well Naruto himself couldn't but maybe with a little help…yes he was going to a place were Sasuke was waiting for him,Akatsuki didn't know about this and because of that lack of info Naruto's and Sasuke's ambush succeeded.There was no Akatsuki no Orochimaru and no Itachi,everything was fine and Naruto was the number one candidate for the Hokage title(although Tsunade was gonna be at that post for a little wile more because Naruto sure was strong but didn't have enough knowledge)

On his way,while watching the clouds,he was thinking about RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN but felt that there was someone.He looked down and saw Sakura,they haven't seen each other in a while because of his ANBU missions.She was just a few inches away from him.They probably would have stopped but then they heard the Hokages crow was giving signal for all chunin and above ninjas to meet at the Hokage tower,because they were paying attention to the bird they didn't stop and crashed in one another.Naruto fell over Sakura,if that happened before she would immediately push him down from her.But she didn't because of the fact that he was just in boxers and she could see his abs…the fact that she could see _**him**_.She didn't have that opportunity very often.

They were staring in the other's eyes.

…_wow…she is gotten even more cuter…_

and Sakura's thoughts weren't much different…um okay they were…

…_wow…he is gotten so cute and handsome and cool_

_Yeah he is!And he is right here!Go on and kiss him!!What are you waiting for!! _Interrupted inner Sakura

_Well…I…OKAY IM GONNA DO IT!_

_Yatta!G__o girl,may the future Hokage be ours!_

Naruto saw that Sakura was thinking about something (and think what _something _Sakura did to Naruto if he went too close)and was about to apologize but was cut off by…_**SAKURA KISSING HIM?!**_

Oh my god…was it true…did he dream…did he hit his head well falling or something…this was too good to be true-but it was, she was actually kissing him…and he decided to kiss back.

They stayed like this for several hours, and missed the meeting.

The meeting, unwillingly, using the crow, created a unique couple and the Rokudaime Hokage!You are asking how the f/k did it create the Rokudaime?Well the meeting was to prepare the nins for the Sound and Cloud invasion.Naruto wanted to protect Sakura so much that he beat half of the Sound and Cloud army single-handedly.Oh and don't forget the fact that he kicked the Raikage's ass and had enough power to kick the remaining nins.Anyway he was disappointed because after the Raikage's dead the Cloud nins ran away from the battlefield,soon followed by the Sound.

After that,Naruto and Sakura got married,had three kids,and Oroara and Saku together with Sasuke's and Hikari's(his wife-a Konoha chunin the same age as Sasuke) child Itachi became the next Legendary Sannin and their teacher was none other than konoha's strongest jounin-Konohamaru.And their third child-Marimaru became the next Hokage!

* * *

Umm…that's my first fanfic so pls don't be too rough.I got inspirited while chating with one of my best friends,my bro…he is a very good writer his account on ff dot net is Thyton!Hikari is a character made by solidflamez I don't own it!Oroara,Saku and Marimaru are names created by me and Thyton they are purely fan made.


End file.
